17 May 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-05-17 ; Comments *Start of show: "Certainly been a stressful night, no question of that." *Ipswich Town had beaten Bolton Wanderers 5-3 (after extra time) in their Championship play-off, second leg. Sheila had been in attendance. "She will be an ecstatic woman. I wish I was there, to be honest." Sessions *Pete Wylie, #6 (including variations of Wah!, and his first since 1984 according to Wylie himself). Recorded: 2000-04-09. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File a begins *Copasetic: Cookin‘ It Up (12") Remixoutanational *Lolita Storm: Anthea Turner‘s Tears (LP - Girls Fucking Shit Up) Digital Hardcore DHR LP23 *Twilight Circus: Shaka (Dubplate Version) (compilation album - A.K.A. Dub - The Second Chapter ) LUSH LRCD 009 *Pete Wylie: I Still Love You (session) *Half Man Half Biscuit: Uffington Wassail (CD - Trouble Over Bridgwater) Probe Plus PROBE 48CD *Mad Max: Afrika (Compilation 12" - unGleich2) unGleich File b begins *''Tape cuts in with JP trying to explain to the uninitiated and uninterested, a fan's pain caused by footballing defeat....'' *Jerry Lee Lewis: 'I Can‘t Trust Me In Your Arms Anymore (LP-Nuggets Volume 2: 16 Rare Tracks By Jerry Lee Lewis)' (Charly) *Spraydog: C-Vier (LP - Lintered) Ferric Mordant Fe6 *Vermooste Vloten: Louis Louis (compilation album - Under The Influence Of Bad Weather) Fieberkurve FKCD 002 *Louis Armstrong & The Hot Five: Jazz Lips () CBS *Lab 4: Orphan (LP - Evilution) One Inch ONE CD01 *Pete Wylie: Disneyland Forever (session) *Cowcube: Kidfu (Demo CD 2) *''JP says the lyrics of the next track made him feel physically sick'' *Suckle: Father‘s Milk (LP - Against Nurture) Chemikal Underground CHEM042 *Hardcore Masters: Golden Fields (12") The World Of Obsession Recordings TWO-25 *Slede, Zive Slede: Napni Luk (v/a CD - Sonore Sampler) Sonore *Home: So Much Love (LP - XIV) Cooking Vinyl COOK CD 197 File b tape flip *Jake Mandell: Jabot (LP - Quondam Current) Force Inc FIM 180 *Pete Wylie: Never Loved As A Child (session) *Wallpaper: Elves Of The Tryptamine (LP - Honing The Spectacular) Blackbean & Placenta *Luciano: You Can Try (7") Henfield Records *Double X: Countermove (EP - Ungleich In Exile) Kanzleramt KA 40 *Isan: Effekl (LP - Salamander) Morr Music MM003 *Decoder: Cobra (12" - Hord 39/Cobra Tech Itch Recordings TI028 :(JP: 'Almost missed the end of that because I was speaking to a slightly hysterical Pig who was on the phone, just having got back from Portman Road: said they didn't leave the ground until 11 o'clock.') *San Lorenzo: Some Trust (LP - Nothing New Ever Works) Gringo waat 009 *Pete Wylie: Alone (session) *Appliance: Derailleur, King Of The Mountain (LP - Six Modular Pieces) Mute STUMM 18 File b ends, a continues with a few minutes of Radio 1 File ;Name *a) jp000517 *b) 2000-05-17 Peel Show (incomplete).mp3 ;Length *a) 02:11:10 *b) 01:32:36 ;Other *a) Many thanks to Max-dat. *b) Many thanks to taper Ed B. Show digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes